Malédiction immortelle
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Crossover DBSK/Twilight Quand cinq vampires asiatiques aux pouvoirs étranges débarquent chez les Cullen. Attention présence de Yaoi Yunjae,Yoosu,Couples habituels pour Twilight
1. Prologue

La maison était calme Carlisle était à l'hôpital et les enfants au lycée

Esmée était assise dans le salon ,un carnet à dessin sur ses genoux et un crayon dans sa main,sur la page blanche un jardin fleuri commençait à apparaître,elle soupira quand son crayon dérapa laissant une trace grise sur une fleur,décidant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir son croquis aujourd'hui elle déposa ses outils sur la petite table en bois. Elle se leva ,regarda l'horloge, 15h57,les enfants ne rentreraient pas avant une heure et Carlisle deux ou trois heures,regardant ses mains couvertes de crayon gris elle se dirigea vers l'évier voulant se laver quand une brusque odeur de sang lui fit relever la tête,elle tendit l'oreille et perçut des bruits de pas ,plusieurs personnes ,approchant à grande vitesse

Pas des humains pensa t-elle Trop rapide et silencieux

Elle courut au téléphone et appela le secrétariat de l'hôpital

-Hôpital de Forks bonjour ,ici l'accueil ,en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour ,c'est Esmée Cullen est-ce que mon mari le Docteur Cullen est disponible?C'est urgent

-Le docteur Cullen est à son bureau ,je vous redirige ,ne raccrochez pas

-Merci

Esmée regarda derrière elle , les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle serra le combiné

-Esmée ?Il y a un problème?C'est Jasper ?

-Carlisle,il y a des vampires qui approchent de la maison ,ils seront là dans quelques minutes,qu'est-ce que je fais ,ils sentent le sang ,Carlisle qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Calme toi, j'appelle les les garçons ils seront là dès qu'ils peuvent,j'arrive le plus vite possible

-Mais si ils arrivent avant l'un de vous ?

-Reste calme, accueil les ,demande leur ce qu'ils veulent,si ils sont menaçant enfuis toi mais surtout reste calme,si tu as peur ils vont le sentir,je pars immédiatement, je t'aime

-Moi aussi

Elle raccrocha ,pris une profonde respiration même si c'était inutile , les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer mais elle avait garder cette habitude humaine

Quelques secondes plus tard un coup retentit ,prenant une dernière respiration,elle ouvrit la porte et afficha son plus beau sourire

-Oui ?


	2. Etranger

Devant elle se tenait un adolescent asiatique ,mince,joues rondes ,sourire charmeur mais ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils furent ses yeux rouges brillants

-Je suis désolé de déranger par un si belle après midi mais est-ce bien la maison du Docteur Cullen ?

-Oui, mais mon mari est au travail ,en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Eh bien-

Il fut brusquement interrompu par une voix,et pousser du chemin,un autre adolescent lui aussi asiatique pris place face à Esmée qui recula ,celui là avait un visage rond ,des yeux en amandes et les cheveux étrangements blancs

-Laisse tomber les politesses Chun,tu sais très bien que le Doc' n'est pas là,on a pas le temps pour la courtoisie

Il se tourna vers Esmée et déclara

-Appelez le Doc maintenant ,pas de bobards,il pointa l'autre du doigt,il peut dire si vous mentez !

Esmée recula d'un pas au ton exigent et face au regard pénétrant des paires d'yeux rouges

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta en voyant Edward à côté d'elle,les yeux plissés et un peu hostile,elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu entrer,il avait sûrement dû passer par l'arrière de la maison

-Un problème ?

''Chun'' fixa le nouveau venu et sourit

-Eh bien si c'est pas une lecteur d'esprit que voilà,Su d'autres arrivent préviens Yunho ,le Doc est pas là et il ne semble pas que nous soyons les bienvenus

-Mais

-Maintenant !

Su disparut et Chun se tourna vers eux

-Pas besoin de faire de plans d'attaques ou quoique vous pensez,je peux lire dans les pensées également,je ne vous veux aucun mal ,nous sommes seulement à la recherche de votre Doc

Edward resta méfiant mais les pensées de son vis à vis n'était que confirmation,il ne leur voulait pas de mal,seulement il ne pouvait absolument rien lire d'autre ,il était constamment repousser,pas comme sa famille qui réciter ou chanter pour préserver leur intimité ,ni comme Bella où il ne pouvait rien détecter du tout,c'est comme si un mur ou un champ de force le repousser

Décidant qu'il n'avancerait pas en se bornant il engagea la conversation

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon père ?

L'adolescent leva un sourcil

_Père ?oh bien sûr ,un de ses vampires qui se croit encore humain,ce qu'il ne faut pas voir de ses jours_

Edward se racla la gorge,rappelant qu'il pouvait entendre

-Oh mes excuses,je ne suis pas des plus habitués à ce que quelqu'un puisse entendre

Son sourire disparut et une lueur glacé passa dans ses yeux

-Dite à votre guerrier que s'il approche un peu plus ,je déchire la gorge de la jeune dame devant moi,avant même que vous puissiez dire kimchi

La première chose qu'Edward fit c'est grogner et pousser Esmée derrière lui puis une question sortit sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir

-Kimchi ?

La glace fondue et le sourire réapparut

-Bah oui Kimchi , le meilleur plat coréen qui puisse exister sur terre enfin selon Changmin,bien que je pense que pour lui tout soit bon ,vraiment il est insatiable

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du monstre alimentaire n'est-ce pas ?

Et vous le blondinet et le balourd vous pouvez sortir ,vraiment ,vos pensées sont aussi bruyante que le ventre de Min lorsqu'il a faim

Une exclamation de surprise le fit ricaner

-Oh et les deux demoiselles peuvent sortir aussi,je ne vous veux vraiment pas de mal,je veux juste voir le Docteur Cullen

C'est Emmett qui posa la question que tout le monde se poser

-Pourquoi vous voulez voir mon père ?

Chun se tourna et scanna la petite tribu derrière lui,un gorille ,une barbie blonde au bras (tellement clichés Américains pensa t 'il),scarface et un lutin?ou un minimoys hyperactif ?

Edward dut retenir son rire,vraiment ce type pensait exactement les même choses que lui que lorsque 'il les avaient vus pour la première fois

Esmée une expression inquiète sur son visage ,s'avança et redemanda

-Que voulez vous de mon mari ?

-Pas de mal ,disons simplement que nous avons besoins de ses compétences …

-Nous ?

-Eh bien je ne suis pas seul ,et je pense que mon chef est en train de s'impatienter,vraiment ,j'espère que le Doc va bientôt débarquer parce que Yunho en colère c'est pire que le chaos,vraiment le Doc en met un temps à venir ,je veux dire de l'hopital à vitesse vampirique ça ne doit pas prendre des plombes ,merde vraiment pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on envoi en éclaireur,Su est beaucoup plus patient que moi et

Tout le monde fixa l'étrange vampire qui continuer ses lamentations ,enfin le vampire s'arreta et se gratta derrière la nuque

-Je l'ai fais n'est-ce pas ?

Confusion parmi les Cullen

-Fais ?

-Dire tous ça à voix haute ?Vous pensez que je suis fou?Non vraiment je ne suis pas ,bien pas tout à fait ,après tout quel vampire ne l'ait pas hein ? Donc où en étions nous ? Il frappa sa main dans son poing ,Ah oui le docteur Cullen !

-Oui une nouvelle se fit connaître ,Carlisle passa devant Edward et sa femme

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

A ce moment là ,l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs réapparut ,il grogna quand il aperçut tout le monde entourant son compagnon ,chun se tourna vers lui et lui sourit brillamment

-Ah bah tu apparaît au bon moment regarde qui vient d'arriver,d'un geste du bras il désigna Carlisle qui se tenait maintenant aux côté de toute sa famille rassemblée sur le porche de la maison

-Pas le temps ,on embarque le Doc ,''Il'' est entrain de s'éteindre

Le sourire disparut ,Chun prit le bras du docteur Cullen ,mais ne fit pas un pas qu'il se retrouva face à une famille Cullen en colère

Su apparut instantanément à ses côtés,plia les jambes et grogna

Edward,Jasper et Emmett répondirent de la même façon,plaçant les femmes derrière eux,Carlisle qui sentait la bagarre arriver ouvrit la bouche pour calmer tout le monde mais un rugissement plus fort que tout l'interrompit

-ça suffit !


	3. Plaie et suture

_Su apparut instantanément à ses côtés,plia les jambes et grogna_

_Edward,Jasper et Emmett répondirent de la même façon,plaçant les femmes derrière eux,Carlisle qui sentait la bagarre arriver ouvrit la bouche pour calmer tout le monde mais un rugissement plus fort que tout l'interrompit_

_-ça suffit !_

Un jeune homme aux épaules solides ,et au visage masculin sortit de la forêt ,dans ses bras reposait un corps sanguinolent

Le côté médecin de Carlisle tout de suite le fit avancer mais l'étranger le stoppa d'un regard

Les deux adolescents regardaient le nouveau venu avec crainte ,chun bafouilla

-Yunho ?

-Yoochun,ne t'avais je pas dis de me ramener le médecin au plus vite sans crée de tumulte ?

Edward était sûr que si Yoochun avait était Humain il aurait rougit,Yunho tourna un regard glaciale à Su

-Junsu ,il me semble que tu devais gérer ton compagnon ?

Junsu baissa la tête,Yunho grinça des dents en essayant de calmer sa colère,un gémissement du corps dans ses bras lui rappela la raison de sa venue

Il inclina la tête et se tourna vers les Cullen qui les observaient

-Veuillez pardonnez ces deux abrutis,nous ne vous voulons aucun mal,mon compagnon est blessé ,Mr Cullen s'il vous plaît pouvez vous l'aidez ?

Immédiatement Carlisle hocha la tête et lança des instructions

-Esmée prépare mon bureau,Alice va l'aider et trouve ma trousse de secours,Emmett Rosalie prenaient des serviettes et une bassine d'eau,Jasper,Edward accompagnai Yoochun et Junsu au salon

Les Cullen et les deux adolescents disparurent dans la maison ,prudemment Yunho s'approcha ,Carlisle le guida vers son bureau,Esmée avait déplier la table d'auscultation ,Alice déposa la trousse médicale sur le bureau ,une bassine d'eau tiède ainsi que des serviettes Alice quitta la pièce

-Posez le là

Yunho déposa son fardeau doucement ,il caressa les cheveux blond doux quand son compagnon grimaça de douleur

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, l'adolescent poser sur sa table avait une entaille profonde à la gorge ,le sang coulait à flots les muscles et tendons étaient tranchés,la respiration erratique et le filet de sang glissant de la commissure des lèvre n'augurait rien de bon

Il se tourna vers Yunho

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Soignez le et si je juge que c'est acceptable je vous dirais,je vous avertis tuez le et dites adieu à toute votre famille

Carlisle retint un grognement à la menace mais son patient s'agita ,il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser ,immédiatement son compagnon le repoussa vers le bas en chuchotant dans une langue étrangè retomba dans l'inconscience

Carlisle s'approcha et demanda silencieusement la permission de toucher le blessé

Yunho s'écarta après une courte phrase

-Saranghae

Carlisle enfila une paire de gant avant de doucement sonder et palper la plaie, elle était profonde mais ce qui l'inquiétait était le fait que malgré qu'il soit un vampire le jeune homme saigner abondamment ,respirer,et ne semblait absolument pas guérir

Décident de poser des question plus tard,il le soignerais comme si c'était un humain

Il se tourna vers Yunho

-Je vais devoir recoudre la plaie,mais avant je dois enlever le sang ,prenez une serviette,trempez la dans l'eau et nettoyez le ,je vais préparer mon matériel

Avant que Yunho saisisse un serviette il ajouta

-Les sutures seront extrêmement douloureuse ,je pense que que nous devrions demander de l'aide pour le retenir

Yunho tourna sur lui un regard méfiant mais il hocha la tête

-Le balèze devrait faire l'affaire

Carlisle était surpris ,il aurait penser qu'il aurait demander à un des adolescents

Comme si lisant dans ses pensées Yunho lui dit

-Yoochun et Junsu sont incapable de faire du mal à Jaejoong ,encore moins le retenir pour quelques chose,je pense qu'une aide objective serait plus profitable

Votre fils à de la force ?

-Oui ,c'est le plus fort de mes enfants ,pourquoi ?

-Parce que même s'il en a pas l'air ,mon compagnon peut être surprenant

Lui lançant un sourire prédateur ,Yunho se détourna de lui et tendrement nettoya la plaie

Carlisle les observa un moment ,Yunho avait une peau étonnamment bronzé pour un vampire,les cheveux bruns assez courts et de larges épaules ,alors que le jeune blesser avait les cheveux blonds dorés,une peau pâle , des épaules et une taille mince il semblait presque frêle

Mais Carlisle avait appris au long de sa longue vie que les apparences étaient trompeuses

Carlisle sortit de la pièce et appela Emmett ,qui apparut instantanément à ses côtés

-Papa ?

-Je dois recoudre la plaie ,ça va faire mal,j'ai besoin que tu retiennes l'enfant ,il risque de se débattre,utilise toute ta force s'il le faut ,tu ne lui fera pas mal

Emmett acquiesça

Il entrèrent dans le bureau ,Yunho fredonnait doucement à son compagnon ,en les voyant il s'écarta ,prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de la tête de l'adolescent blond,il tendit une main et caressa ses cheveux doucement

Carlisle s'approcha et saisit son kit de suture ,la plaie était bien nettoyer,un peu de sang coulait mais il pouvait maintenant recoudre sans risque d'infection

Emmet regarda Yunho qui lui fit un signe de tête,il saisit les bras du patient et attendit ,peu de temps passa avant qu'il ne doivent se servirent de toute sa force lorsque le corps mince sous lui s'agita

Carlisle enfila l'aiguille le plus doucement possible mais dès qu'elle entra dans la chaire l'adolescent essaya de se dégager,il continua pourtant,pleinement confiant en la capacité çà son fils de le retenir,Yunho parlait,encourager mais bientôt les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris

Emmett sursauta quand quelques chose le frappa à l'arrière de la tête ,il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite statuette qui était normalement sur le bureau de son père ,flotter dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Carlisle leva la tête ,il jeta un coup d'œil à Yunho qui souriait pleinement comme fier ,il rencontra les yeux de Carlisle et haussa les épaules

-Je vous ai dis qu'il était pleins de surprises ,il contrôle pas très bien son don lors d'émotion intense

Emmett secoua la tête exaspérer,comme si Alice,Edward et Jasper ne suffisait pas ,fallait que d'autres débarquent

La plaie cousue et bander proprement ,Carlisle sourit ,la guérison vampirique avait déjà commencer,il se releva et rigola en voyant Emmett attaquer par toute sorte d'objet ,toutes les affaires qui avait été sur son bureau flotter ,de temps en temps un stylo ou une feuille allait s'écraser sur son se tourna vers Yunho

-Vous pouvez lui dire d'arrêter

Yunho rit et se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon

Une demi-seconde plus tard tout objet volant tomba au sol dans un fracas assourdissant


	4. Soin et nouveau venus

Esmée leva la tête en entendent du bruit dans le bureau de son mari,elle regarda Edward mais il secoua la tête en souriant

-Il semblerait que nos invités est quelques surprises

Jasper tourna la tête et regarda Edward ,il était assis sur le canapé Alice drapée sur ses genoux un magazine de mode dans les mains,Rosalie était à la fenêtre et fixer la forêt d'un air lugubre,les deux vampires asiatiques, s'étaient réfugier dans la cuisine et discutaient à voix basses bien qu'avec l'audience vampirique tout le monde pouvaient entendre

Répondant au regard interrogateur de son frère Edward expliqua

-Le gamin blessé est télékinésiste ou un truc du genre,Emmett se fait agresser par des stylos

Alice éclata de rire,Esmée et Jasper sourirent seul Rosalie resta morose

Les adolescents revinrent ,celui aux joues rondes se racla la gorge

-Hmm bien,puisque Yunho semble vous faire confiance ,pourquoi ne pas faire des présentations ?

Junsu grogna ,pas vraiment d'accord ,mais un coup de coude de son compagnon le fit taire

-Je suis Yoochun,comme vous le savez je peux lire dans les pensées ,je suis empathique aussi

Il s'inclina ,Junsu soupira mais s'inclina aussi et dit

-Junsu

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus ,un petit silence s'installa avant que Esmée se lève

-Esmée ,elle tendit la main

Yoochun la regarda curieusement

_La main? Elle veut un check?ou peut être une sorte de tic?Qu'est ce que je dois faire?Pourquoi Yunho n'est jamais là au moment important?il sait comment se comporte les humains américains lui ,bien que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi des vampires vivent dans une maison ,il se croit dans un jeu de papa maman vraiment quelle drôle de vampires_

_-_Quand quelqu'un vous tend la main il faut la serrer ,c'est la façon de faire des Américains ,et notre vie n'est pas un jeu ,c'est notre choix de vivre de cette façon déclara Edward

Tout le monde le regarda curieusement

-Yoochun ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu tendais la main,il expliqua en regardant Esmée,ils ne vivent pas comme nous,la façon dont nous nous adressons les uns aux autres est un peu confus pour lui ,c'est bien ça ?

Yoochun acquiesça

-Je n'ai rien contre vous il s'interrompit -je commence à me répéter ,c'est la énième fois que je dis cette phrase,bon sang je me sens vieux,c'est si triste ,combien d'année ais-je déjà,oh mon dieu je suis si vieux ,je devrais être tout ridé et-

Junsu frappa une main sur sa bouche

-Yoochun,tu te perds

Les Cullen le regardaient un peu méfiant,Junsu fronça les sourcils et soupira

-Je suis désolé ,la transformation vampirique le perturbe un peu parfois,il n'est pas méchant,juste un peu fou, reprends où tu en étais Chun

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Ce que tu pensais de leur mode de vie

-Ah oui,vous êtes bizarre,Su ,la dame là ,il pointa Esmée,c'est la mère,le reste sont frères et sœur mais ils sont mariés entre eux et le doc est le père, n'est ce pas étrange?Imagine si nous faisions comme eux, Yunho serait appa comme Jae est son compagnon ça ferait de lui la mère et nous trois enfants mais toi et moi serions frère et en même temps compagnon ,c'est de l'inceste ça non?Pas possible ,trop bizarre ,t'imagine on aurait fait ça à notre époque on aurait été tué ,en plus d'être homo ,oh bon sang ,nous serions rien de plus qu'un tas de cendre ,c'est ce qu'il faisait pour les homo non ?

Tout le monde le regardait complètement incrédule ,il était vraiment fou ce gars

Junsu qui y était habitué soupira mais répondit

-C'est les sorcières qui sont brûlés dit il d'un ton comme s'il expliquait à un enfant

-Bien sûr les sorcières,qu'est ce qu'on fait au vampire ?

-Écarteler répondit Junsu

-Rien dit Edward

Junsu tourna la tête et lança un regard sceptique à Edward

-Vous ne faites rien aux vampires ?

-Non , chacun se respecte et du moment que nous restons caché il n'y a pas de problème

-Et s'il y a un problème ?

-Les volturis s'en occupe

-Volturis ?

C'est Alice qui prit la parole ,surprise

-Vous ne connaissez pas les volturis ?

Junsu et Yoochun se regardèrent

-Non ?

-Mais d'où vous venez ?

-Corée répondit Yunho qui descendait les escaliers ,Jaejoong dans ses et Jasper se levèrent du canapé et Yunho y déposa son compagnon,celui ci semblait dormir, toute trace de sang avait disparut de sa peau ,un bandage avait était appliquer sur sa gorge.

Junsu et Yoochun se pressèrent à ses côté

-Comment il va ?

-Très bien,il dort,il sera sûrement sur pied dans quelques heures

Les Cullen les regardèrent curieusement,le vampire blond dormait ?

-Il dort ?

-Non ,il est en train de pondre un œuf,bien sûr qu'il dort crétin dit Junsu sarcastique

Edward grogna n'aimant pas trop la réponse ,mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Yunho leva la main et saisit Junsu par la nuque,il serra jusqu'à ce que Junsu grimace

-Je suis désolé,je suis désolé...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manquer de respect Junsu

-Je suis désolé ,c'est le stress et je suis fatigué et faim et

Yunho le relâcha

-Je comprends mais ne recommence pas,il se tourna vers les Cullen ,est-ce que vous auriez un endroit pour qu'on puisse se reposer ?

Carlisle ainsi que Emmett descendirent les escaliers

-On peut vous prêter notre chambre ,il y a un lit double,et on peut vous prêter des couvertures et oreillers

-Merci ,Junsu et Yoochun allez vous nourrir et dormir ,je reste avec Jaejoong et les Cullen,je vous rejoindraient dès que Min arrive

Les deux vampires disparurent ,Carlisle intrigué qu'ils n'aillent pas chasser demanda à haute voix

-Vous ne buvez pas de sang humain ?

Yunho installa son compagnon sur ses genoux ,la tête blonde se prélassant dans son cou

-Junsu boit le sang de Yoochun

Silence choqué

-Il boit le sang d'un autre vampire ?

-Eh bien ,les vampires de Corée ont quelques différences,nous dormons et respirons

Les compagnons comme Yoochun et Junsu,le soumis ,en ce cas ,Junsu boit le sang de son dominant ,Yoochun,c'est un acte très intimes,cela entraîne des changements physique et parfois des changements plus importants

-Ses cheveux blancs?Superbe couleur au passage demanda Alice

-Oui,mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tous ,chacun à une façon de changer différente

-Si j'en déduis ce que vous dites,Jaejoong est votre compagnon non?Il boit donc votre sang et à un quelques choses de différents

-Vous êtes perspicace pour des vampires humains,Docteur,Jaejoong n'a ouvert les yeux que quelques secondes mais vous n'avez rien remarquez ?

-Je suis désolé ,j'étais concentré sur la plaie ,je n'ai rien vu d'anormal

Yunho lui fit un sourire avant de déposer des baisers sur le visage et le cou de son amant endormit

-Baby,réveil toi,des gens veulent te rencontrer

A la surprise des Cullen ,le corps ne se réveilla pas mais émit un grognement avant d'ouvrir le col de la chemise de Yunho et de planter ses crocs dans le cou bronzé

Yunho rit et caressa les cheveux blonds

-J'aurais du m'en douter,doucement glouton,je n'ai pas eu un repas depuis 3 jours,ne me vide pas

Un ronronnement et une succion plus forte provenant du corps couché sur lui ,lui répondit

Les Cullen regardaient la scène surpris,amusé,et attendrit mais quand la délicieuse odeur du sang atteint leurs narines ,la faim et l'envie se lisait dans leur regard

Yunho le remarqua et tira sur les cheveux blonds

-Jae arrête ,tu en as pris assez

Le ronronnement se fit plus fort

-Jaejoong ,ça suffit

Il tira plus fort sur les cheveux,mais deux mains gantées vinrent encerclés son cou ,le tenant prisonnier

Yunho soupira,posa un doigt fin derrière l'oreille droite de son compagnon ,les cullen purent alors apercevoir un tatouage tribale entouré par des lettres illisibles pour eux et appuya

-Jung Jaejoong ,je vous ordonne de vous arrêtez

Le tatouage s'illumina d'un rouge profond ,Jaejoong détacha sa mâchoire de la gorge de Yunho ,et se recroquevilla contre son torse en gémissant

-Chut ,chut je sais que ça fait mal ,mais c'est le seul moyen de te réveiller quand tu as faim

-Je sais répondit une voix rauque,Jaejoong se releva du torse de Yunho ,il bailla et se frotta les yeux en demandant

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?la plaie gratte encore

-Sois polis ,nous ne sommes pas seuls,je t'ai déjà dis, de regarder autour de toi avant de parler lui répondit Yunho en le tapant sur la tête

Jaejoong relava la tête et les Cullen eurent la surprise de voir un visage fin ,androgyne et une magnifique paire d'yeux argentés

-Je suis désolé pour la gêne ,je suis Jung Jaejoong,il se tourna vers Yunho qui lui fit un signe de tête

Carlisle se présenta et ainsi fit chaque membre de la famille ,Jaejoong regardait chaque personnes dans les yeux ,et répétait le nom en le mémorisant quand se fut au tour de Jasper cependant ,il n'avait pas finit de dire qu'il était le compagnon d'Alice que Jaejoong se retrouva en face de lui ,une main gantée posé sur une de ses cicatrices et deux yeux argentés le fixant profondément

Carlisle se leva méfiant mais une prise sur son bras l'arrêta,

-Attend et regarde lui dit Yunho en le relâchant

Jasper sursauta

-Q-quoi ?

-Tellement de douleur en toi,veux tu qu'elle disparaisse ? Demanda le vampire blond

Jasper regarda Alice qui semblait calme et lui fit un sourire encourageant,Carlisle qui hésitait mais ne semblait pas alarmé et Yunho qui lui fit un clin d'œil

Les émotions que dégageait Jaejoong n'était que de la sincérité ,de la confiance et compassion ,une fibre de douleur lointaine

-Je ne sais pas ,cela fait tellement longtemps que je vis avec que c'est devenue une partie de moi

Les doigts retracèrent une cicatrice profonde qui barrait l'un de ses sourcils

-La douleur n'est pas que physique ,je peux enlever toute trace de douleur ,physique et émotionnelle

-Je ne veux pas perdre qui j'étais

-De belle parole ,pour une belle âme ainsi soit il ,viens me voir si tu sens que ton fardeau t'étouffes ,je l'atténuerais

Déposant un baiser sur le front de Jasper, Jaejoong reprit sa place dans le giron de Yunho qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Rosalie se présenta de mauvaise grâce,Yunho sentit Jaejoong se tendre dans ses bras ,il observa la vampire et lut dans ses yeux ,la même douleur ,la même étincelle éteinte ,exactement le même regard qu'avait eu Jaejoong la première fois qu'il s'était rencontrer

Yunho sentit une envie de protéger cette jeune fille mais il se souvint qu'elle avait un compagnon

-Prend soin d'elle ,ne la lâche jamais dit il en regardant Emmett

Edward qui avait suivit les pensées de Yunho ,se tourna surpris vers lui et Jaejoong

Il allait poser une question mais une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit

_Garde pour toi ce que tu as vu ou compris ,Yunho se met en colère dès que le sujet est abordé et Jaejoong en souffre encore bien que ça fait des années_

_Yoochun ?_

_Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre_

_Mais je ne pouvais pas te lire_

_Les privilèges d'un compagnon avec des pouvoirs ,je peux débloquer sa capacité quand je veux_

_Junsu?Quel genre de pouvoir ?_

_C'est un se-cret_

Edward eu beau essayer de contacter le vampire ,aucune réponse ,résigné il observa Esmée se présenter,pour la deuxième fois ,Jaejoong quitta les bras de Yunho pour se placer sur le fauteuil juste à côté d'Esmée ,il l'a prit dans ses bras ,Carlisle grogna mais Yunho le stoppa une fois de plus

-Il ne lui fera pas de mal

Jaejoong enleva le gant de sa main droite,Esmée eu le souffle coupée en voyant les cicatrices de toutes les tailles et couleur qui couvrait la main et l'avant bras du vampire,les cicatrices formaient un dessin ,une croix inversée ,entouré de serpents était gravée à même la chaire du dessus de la main

-Qu'est ce que ?

-Une malédiction,ou pour certain un don sourit tristement Jaejoong

Vous ressentez une douleur dans vos hanches quand vous marchez n'est ce pas ?

Même avec la transformation vampirique vous avez encore mal non ?

-Comment vous-

Un doigt sur ses lèvres la fit taire

-Ne bougez pas ,vous allez ressentir une gêne ,c'est normal

Il releva légèrement le t-sirt d'esmée ,il allait posée sa paume sur la peau dénudée quand une main pris son poignet

-Arrête ,la plaie sur ta gorge n'est pas guérie et tu n'as pas manger à ta faim tout à l'heure,ton corps ne va pas supporter une guérison de plus aujourd'hui dit Yunho inquiet

-Et elle, mérite t'elle ne serais ce qu'une minute de plus avec cette douleur dans son corps et dans son cœur?Elle mérite cette douleur plus que moi ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit-

-Alors tais toi et va chasser ,je vais avoir faim

-Je peux attendre que vous soyez mieux ,je vous promets que je vais survivre déclara Esmée ne voulant pas qu'une dispute éclate

Yunho lui lança un regard reconnaissant ,mais il écarquilla les yeux quand ,profitant de sa prise lâche sur son poignet ,Jaejoong posa sa paume sur la peau d'Esmée

-Jaejoong !

De là où il était tout ce que Carlisle pouvait voir c'était sa femme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur ,il s'élança ,oubliant tout autour de lui

Il allait atteindre sa femme quand un mur de flamme bleu lui barra la route ,Emmet et Edward lui attrapèrent les bras alors qu'il perdait son équilibre

-Carlisle ,ils ne lui font pas de mal ,Jaejoong est en train de la soigner cria Edward par dessus ,les cris de douleurs

-Mais elle cri !

-Écoute correctement ce n'est pas elle !

En effet les cris de douleur n'était pas féminin mais bien masculin

-Mais -

-Ce n'est rien ,Jaejoong absorbe la douleur de votre femme ,elle se répercute sur son corps ,c'est bientôt finit,vous devriez préparer des bandages,il a ré-ouvert sa plaie à la gorge ,je vous promet que votre femme va bien déclara Yunho son corps couvert de flamme

Alice siffla d'appréciation,les flammes avait dévoré la chemise de Yunho ,montrant son torse bronzé et bien musclé ,Jasper lui couvrit les yeux faisant rire Emmett

Les flammes disparurent Carlisle courut vers Esmée qui assise tranquillement dans le fauteuil caressait le front en sueur de Jaejoong qui avait sa tête couché sur ses genoux, elle chantonnait doucement ,comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant après un cauchemars

Yunho s'avança, prit Jaejoong par les épaules et l'éloigna d'Esmée

-Voilà maintenant que c'est fait tu vas rejoindre Yoochun et Junsu et dormir ,j'irais chasser après l'arrivée de Changmin et tu pourras te nourrir ce soir

Jaejoong acquiesça ,il embrassa Yunho et disparut

Yunho soupira profondément et regarda Esmée qui s'était levée et faisait quelques pas

-Vous n'avez plus mal ?

-Non ,c'est incroyable ,plus aucune douleur physique ,je me sens plus légère moralement aussi

-C'est l'effet qu'à Jaejoong normalement rit Yunho

-Remerciez le pour moi et s'il a besoin de quoique ce soit ,ma famille et moi somme dans votre dette

Yunho sourit et hocha la tête

Carlisle s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour le remercier mais un fracas dans la cuisine le coupa

Toute la famille tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit ,un spectable étonnant les accueillirent

Un jeune homme était couchée sur ce qui restée de la table en bois -qui avait du cassée sous son poids-

Le nouveau venus se releva ,épousseta ses vêtements et tendit la main à Carlisle

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement occasionné ,je suis Changmin,vous avez des gâteaux saveur B* ?

*B:groupe sanguin

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ^.^


	5. Gâteau

Carlisle fixa Changmin, le jeune homme était grand, quasiment la taille d'Emmett, mais moins musclé, habillé de façon simple, jean et chemise, cheveux courts bruns, la seule chose qui le gêna furent les yeux rouges sang, il s'était sûrement alimenté il y a peu.  
Changmin regarda curieusement Carlisle mais en ne le voyant pas bouger, ni serrer sa main, il rejoint Yunho à vitesse vampirique en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.  
Yunho le tapa sur la tête.  
-Ramasse tes dégâts, excuse toi et présente toi, on est invité, montre leur que tu n'es pas un sauvage sans cervelle! Grogna-t-il  
-Mais nous sommes sauvages sourit Changmin en montrant ses crocs mais il obtempéra et bientôt tous les morceaux de bois finirent dans ses bras.  
-Où est ce que je mets ça?  
Esmée sortit de sa surprise et le conduit dehors pour l'abri bois, qu'il gardait pour la cheminée.  
Quand Changmin eut disparu Yunho se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.  
-Je suis désolé nous ne vous montrons que nos pires côtés.  
Carlisle rit.  
-Pas de problème, ça n'a pas tous les jours étaient facile avec ceux-là non plus déclara-t-il en montrant ses enfants.  
Emmett feint d'être blessé.  
-Papa ! J'ai toujours étais à mon meilleur comportement !  
Rosalie secoua la tête alors qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward roulaient des yeux.  
-Bien sûr fils, comment ai-je pu oublier...  
Esmée et Changmin revinrent discutant avec animation.  
Edward rit soudainement surprenant tout le monde.  
-Rien mais l'esprit de Changmin est une merveille.  
Il eut droit à des regards interrogateurs mais il ne précisa pas.  
Esmée rejoint Carlisle alors que Yunho et Changmin quittaient la pièce pour leur chambre.  
-De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux avec autant d'enthousiasme ?  
-Changmin m'expliqué comment sa mère de substitution-ne me demande pas, il ne m'a pas dit- cuisinait des gâteaux saveur sang, Carlisle tu te rends compte ? Il mange quasiment comme les humains n'est-ce pas là une découverte incroyable ?  
Tout le monde regarda Esmée comme si elle avait dit une énormité.  
-Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas envie de pouvoir manger, personnellement manger est une habitude humaine qui me manque le plus, ce n'est pas la nourriture elle-même mais les moments que les humains partagent quand ils passent à table, nous chassons en famille mais nous ne discutons pas dans ses moment-là.  
-Esmée...  
Carlisle la prit dans ses bras, d'eux tous, mise à part Rosalie, Esmée était celle qui manquait le plus son humanité, les premiers temps de sa renaissance elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à ses instincts sauvages et à ce besoin de sang.  
Yunho apparut dans la pièce accompagné de Yoochun.  
-Nous avons besoin de chasser, Jaejoong dort, j'ai fait promettre à Junsu de surveiller Changmin et de le garder calme.  
-Bien sûr répondit Carlisle juste ne-  
-Je sais, nous ne voulons pas causer de soucis, nous chasserons un peu plus au nord de Forks.  
-Changmin est-il un problème ? Vous venez de nous dire que quelqu'un le surveille demanda froidement Rosalie.  
-Non mais il est jeune et très curieux, il n'est pas méchant mais il se laisse facilement aller à ses instincts, il a chassé juste avant de venir il ne devrait pas causer de soucis, juste une chose méfiez-vous de sa langue, il aime le sarcasme, c'est parfois désagréable.  
-Jeune ? De combien ? demanda cette fois Jasper.  
Edward grimaça en sentant quelqu'un se « connecter » à son esprit.  
_Yoochun ?_  
_Tu peux dire à ta famille que nous répondrons à leurs questions plus tard, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais perdre le contrôle_  
-Carlisle laisse les aller chasser, je pense qu'ils répondront à nos questions une fois qu'ils seront rassasiés.  
-Bien sûr je suis désolé de vous retenir.  
Ils quittèrent la maison sur un joyeux bon appétit lancé par Alice.

Peu de temps après leur départ, alors que les Cullen étaient occupés chacun à leurs affaires, Changmin descendit et vint s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté d'Emmett qui manette de jeu en mains s'évertuait à massacrer ses ennemis virtuel.  
-Tu veux jouer ? Changmin ne lui lança qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de soupirer bruyamment et poser une main sur son ventre.  
-J'ai faim...  
Alice et Jasper installaient sur l'autre canapé relevèrent la tête.  
-Euh, eh bien je suppose que tu peux- Alice s'interrompit les yeux dans le vague, Emmett et Jasper habituaient l'ignorèrent mais Changmin la regarda curieusement.  
-Elle va bien ?  
-Ce n'est rien, une vision, ça ne devrait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps.  
Changmin acquiesça, après tout il était bien capable de se téléporter et sa « famille » possédait eux aussi des dons particuliers, alors une voyante ne le choqua pas.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice reprit vie, un grand sourire étiré ses lèvres.  
-Patiente un peu Changmin et je pense que ta faim disparaîtra.  
Intrigué par ses mystérieuses paroles, il voulut la questionner quand un vampire blond sauta sur ses genoux, le surprenant, un cri peu viril lui échappa faisant rire tout le monde.  
-YAH ! JAE !  
Jaejoong releva la tête et lui sourit malicieusement avant de planter négligemment ses crocs dans son cou le faisant gémir. Emmett ouvrit la bouche choqué, Jasper pensant à une attaque se préparait à se lever mais Alice le retint et secoua la tête en souriant.  
Leur attention revint sur les deux vampires, Jaejoong avait glissé ses mains sur la nuque de Changmin penchant sa tête sur le côté pour un meilleur accès sur sa gorge, il buvait rapidement et un léger ronronnement se fit entendre. Changmin lui avait les yeux fermé un sourire étiré ses lèvres, ses mains tenait la taille fine de l'autre vampire. La position était très intime et sensuelle.  
Avec une dernière gorgée Jaejoong s'écarta de Changmin, planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner évitant le bras qui allait le frapper.  
Changmin rouvrit les yeux et soupira.  
-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
-Mais cela n'aurait pas été drôle, je n'aurais jamais pu entendre ce cri si viril et ce gémissement de plaisir que tu as laissé échapper quand je t'ai mordus. Il tira la langue tout en esquivant un coussin.  
-Je te déteste !  
-Tu m'aimes !  
-Je te déteste !  
-Tu m'aimes ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ce délicieux gâteau que je vais te préparer ?  
-Je t'aime!  
-Ah je le savais !  
Alerté par le bruit que causaient les deux vampires Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie descendirent tout en regardant curieusement Edward qui s'approchait en riant.  
-Leur pensées sont tellement rafraîchissantes dit-il en regardant Jaejoong et Changmin qui se chamaillaient en essayant de se mordre. Non pas que les vôtres soient ennuyeuses ajouta t'il rapidement en voyant le regard faussement blessé que Carlisle lui envoya, juste ils sont tellement enfantins, j'oserais même dire innocents, ils ne se préoccupent que de l'instant présent, il n'y a pas la peur ou la méfiance comme dans les pensées adultes.  
Esmée les observa, Jaejoong avec ses cheveux blonds, ses oreilles percées, son sourire espiègle et ses vêtements décontractés faisait très jeune, peut-être la quinzaine, seulement qui sait depuis combien de temps.  
Changmin était peut-être plus âgé, il était plus grand, plus musclé, mais son sourire en coin et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux le placé dans le début de la vingtaine. Plus jeunes que ses enfants pensa t'elle tendrement mais un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit en pensant à leurs enfances et humanités enlevées beaucoup trop tôt, ce n'était que des enfants.  
-Tiens c'est vrai, je me demande quels âges ils ont ? demanda Edward en lisant ses pensées.  
Un tiraillement dans son cerveau l'informa que Yoochun se connectait à son esprit.  
_Changmin avait dix-neuf ans c'est le plus âgé humainement mais c'est le plus jeune vampiriquement parlant il aura quoi ? Un an dans quelques jours. J'avais dix-sept ans ainsi que Junsu quand nous sommes «morts», nous en sommes à deux cent cinquante-cinq ans, Jaejoong est le plus jeune humainement parlant je crois qu'il avait treize ou quatorze ans mais il est beaucoup plus âgé que nous il a trois cent quarante-neuf ans et enfin Yunho notre leader, le plus âgé de nous tous il a trois cent cinquante ans mais il avait dans la quinzaine quand il a été transformé. Nous sommes bientôt là_  
Et la connexion coupa.  
-Wow, ils sont plus vieux que Carlisle !  
Celui-ci le regarda curieusement.  
-Jaejoong et Yunho sont plus âgés que toi ! Pas humainement mais ils ont respectivement trois cent quarante-neuf et trois cent cinquante ans. Edward leur raconta ce qu'il avait appris.  
-C'est impressionnant que de si jeunes personnes est pu survivre aussi longtemps commenta Carlisle.  
-Ils ont eu un mode de vie différent de nous expliqua Edward qui avait réussi à grappiller quelques pensées.  
-Mais ils sont si jeunes... s'inquiéta Esmée.  
Rosalie était restée silencieuse, elle ne comprenait pas comment des adolescents arrachés à leur humanité si tôt pouvait encore sourire et rire.  
-Tu devrais discuter avec Jaejoong vous avez plus en commun que ce que tu peux penser. Lui dit Edward.  
-Dégage de mes pensées ! Siffla-t-elle en remontant les escaliers et claquant la porte de sa chambre.  
Le bruit attira l'attention de Jaejoong et Changmin.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jaejoong en essayant de lisser ses cheveux qui étaient tout ébouriffés de sa bagarre avec Changmin.  
-Une autre de ses humeurs expliqua Edward  
-Oh je connais ça avec Jae rit Changmin  
-Yah ! Viens par-là que tu vois de plus près mon humeur. Riposta Jaejoong en agitant son poing.  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous expliquer pourquoi tu peux boire le sang de Changmin, je pensais que tu buvais seulement celui de Yunho ? demanda Carlisle voulant éviter une deuxième dispute.  
Jaejoong se redressa. Il fit signe à tout le monde de s'installer sur le canapé.  
-Je peux parce que Yunho nous a tous transformé.  
Tout le monde le regarda choqué.  
-Yunho vous a tous, Changmin, toi, Yoochun et Junsu transformé ?  
-C'est ce que j'ai dit.  
-Mais comment ? Je veux dire, il est très difficile premièrement de résister au sang une fois que l'on y a goûté mais en plus un jeune vampire est pratiquement incontrôlable, je n'ose même pas en imaginer plusieurs à la fois. Dit Carlisle  
-Je sais mon Yunho est génial~  
-Sois sérieux réprimanda Changmin en le frappant.  
Jaejoong leva le bras prêt à riposter mais une main retint son bras. Il leva la tête surpris. Son compagnon se tenait derrière lui, un froncement de sourcil entaché son visage.  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous faire confiance quand je vous laisse tous les deux, comportez-vous en adulte pour une fois.  
-Mais Yunnie c'est Minnie qui a commencé... Jaejoong fit la moue et des yeux implorants mais Yunho leva les yeux aux ciels, se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses.  
-Ne fait pas cette tête ça ne marche pas et je sais très bien comment vous êtes ensemble, tu es aussi coupable que lui.  
A côté de lui, Changmin lui tira la langue mais la rentra bien vite quand une taloche atterrit sur sa tête.  
Un rire musical attira leur attention vers Esmée qui une main devant la bouche et les yeux plissés de bonheur les observés.  
Yunho soupira, Yoochun lui tapa théâtralement sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là, peuvent être de redoutable combattant, j'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'enfants de maternelle. Marmonna-t-il  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Junsu et moi sommes là pour remonter le niveau déclara Yoochun en souriant.  
Prouvant ses dires un Junsu aux cheveux ébouriffés et yeux bouffis descendit l'escalier, s'approcha de Jaejoong et tira sur sa manche en disant d'une voix geignarde :  
-Tu peux me faire un gâteau ? En voyant le froncement de sourcil sur le visage de Jaejoong il ajouta, s'il te plait ?  
Avec un grand sourire Jaejoong se leva du canapé, passa un bras autour des épaules de Junsu et le conduisit dans la cuisine. On entendit les placards s'ouvrirent, du verre tinté, et l'ouverture du frigo.  
-Changmin vient par-là, j'ai besoin de ton poignet héla Jaejoong.  
Changmin se précipita dans la cuisine.  
Yunho passa une main dans ses cheveux et exaspéré déclara à l'attention de Carlisle et Esmée :  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, ils ne font que ce qu'ils veulent et m'écoutent rarement, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que nous utilisions votre cuisine ?  
-Pas de problème, elle sert rarement et je suis curieuse de voir ce fameux gâteau.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les Cullen ainsi que le clan de Yunho étaient réuni dans la cuisine, devant eux, posé sur l'ilot de la cuisine trônait un magnifique gâteau bordeaux, à l'odeur appétissante.  
Jaejoong de la farine sur les joues, tablier autour de la taille se saisit d'un couteau et coupa le gâteau, il servit d'abord les Cullen et évita agilement les mains baladeuses de Changmin prête à voler une part.  
Une fois tout le monde servi, Changmin goba sa part, Yoochun et Junsu se nourrissaient l'un l'autre, Yunho faisait de petite bouchée alors que Jaejoong mâcha lentement, les Cullen observèrent leurs parts et prirent une bouchée un peu réticent.  
-Alors ? C'est bon ? demanda Jaejoong  
Emmett hocha vivement la tête la bouche pleine, Edward approuva, Esmée lui sourit.  
-Surprenant mais bon répondit Carlisle alors qu'Alice et Jasper hochaient la tête en approbation.  
Seul Rosalie ne dit rien mais Yunho crut détecter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

La journée laissa place à la nuit, chacun se dispersa dans la maison, Rosalie et Emmett dans leur chambre, Alice et Jasper dans la leur, Edward sortit voir Bella, le clan de Yunho prit possession de la chambre que leur avait attribué Carlisle.  
Celui-ci d'ailleurs assit dans son bureau discutait avec Esmée.  
-Les enfants reprennent l'école demain, qu'allons-nous faire avec Yunho et les autres ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne sais pas, physiquement il pourrait aller au lycée mais je ne suis pas sûr de leur contrôle, Changmin est jeune, Yunho et Yoochun ne sont pas végétariens, de plus je ne sais pas combien de temps il compte rester, Jaejoong est pratiquement guérit répondit Carlisle pensivement.  
Il sourit en sentant Esmée entourer ses épaules et poser sa tête au creux de son cou.  
-Je me demande quelle est leur histoire, ils doivent avoir vécu tellement de chose, ils viennent d'un autre pays, leur culture semblent être différente de la nôtre...  
Carlisle lui embrassa la joue tout en lui disant dans l'oreille.  
-Tu es entrain de t'attacher à eux n'est-ce pas ? En la sentant se raidir il ajouta, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, seulement fait attention, ce ne sont pas des vampires habitués à être en « famille », ils ne sont pas comme nous, la façon dont tous respectent Yunho, leurs réactions, ce ne sont pas celles de vampires « humains », comme l'a dit Changmin, ils sont sauvages, ils ont été élevé autrement, Esmée ce sont des vampires, pas des enfants peu importe l'âge que leur physique leur donne.  
-Je sais, mais je ne peux empêcher mon instinct maternel, ils semblent si jeunes, et la façon dont ils se sont bien entendu avec notre famille le renforce encore plus.  
-Sois prudente, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je vais demander une journée de congé demain pour discuter avec Yunho, savoir combien de temps ils veulent rester et ce qu'ils veulent faire.

**  
Rosalie à cheval sur les hanches de son compagnon se préparait à le masser quand elle s'aperçut que le pot d'huile normalement rangé dans sa table de chevet n'était plus là. Elle réfléchit et se souvint qu'Alice le lui avait emprunté. Elle déposa un baiser sur la nuque d'Emmett.  
-Je vais chercher l'huile, ne bouge pas ronronna-t-elle  
Emmett gémit  
-Revient vite dit-il en la tapant sur les fesses quand elle se leva.  
Elle rit tout en s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte de chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Avant même que son poing touche le bois la voix d'Alice retentit.  
-Il est dans le salon.  
Rosalie leva un sourcil sceptique mais disparut dans les escaliers et vers le salon.  
Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée en entendant un gémissement.  
La pièce était sombre et malgré sa vision vampirique elle ne vit personne. Secouant la tête, elle s'approcha de la table basse, saisit le pot d'huile et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand un mouvement attira son attention. Elle s'avança vers le bruit, et fut surprise de voir, recroqueviller au sol, entre le mur et un fauteuil, Jaejoong.  
Il était endormi mais pas d'un sommeil paisible, sa tête se tournait de droite à gauche, comme si voulant fuir ses rêves, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et ses jambes étaient prisent de petites convulsions.  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle s'approcha, et s'accroupit en face de lui, il ne réagit pas, seulement un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Rosalie hésita, devait elle le réveiller ou prévenir Yunho.  
Elle prit une petite respiration et se préparer à le réveiller quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et grogna. Grognement qui s'arrêta immédiatement en reconnaissant Yunho.  
-Je suis désolé, tu m'as fait peur s'excusa t'elle, chose qu'elle faisait rarement mais elle ne voulait pas d'ennui, Jaejoong était le compagnon de Yunho, valait mieux pas s'immiscer dans leur relation.  
Yunho lui sourit.  
-Pas besoin, je t'ai surprise. Elle se décala sur le côté quand il s'avança.  
Il s'assit à côté de Jaejoong et le prit dans ses bras.  
Instantanément les gémissements s'arrêtèrent et le corps endormit se détendit.  
-Il va bien ?  
Yunho la regarda un moment sans répondre, comme cherchant dans son regard.  
-Il fait des cauchemars.  
Rosalie se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer que c'était évident. Il dû sentir son agacement parce qu'il rit.  
-Je suppose que tu t'en doutes mais le passé d'un vampire n'est jamais un conte de fée, certains ont la chance d'oublier leur vie humaine et même leur transformation, d'autre sont obligés de vivre avec ses souvenirs. Certains surmontent leur passé, d'autre y restent piégé.  
Elle attendit qu'il continue mais il n'ajouta rien. Elle contempla ses paroles et fut surprise de pouvoir s'y identifier, Emmett avait surmonté son passé, le sien l'a hanté toujours.


	6. Fou rire et émotions

**Note:Un lien vers la photo du tatouage de Jaejoong est mis sur mon profil. En Italique sont les conversations télépathiques.**

* * *

Yoochun descendit les escaliers en baillant, parmi sa « famille » il était toujours le premier levé, ainsi fut il surprit de voir toute la famille Cullen en mouvement, Esmée était assise dans la cuisine, elle avait des papiers, qui ressemblaient à des plans dans les mains. Carlisle était dans le salon, lire un journal, Jasper et Alice enfilaient leurs chaussures, Rosalie était pendue au cou de son mari, l'embrassant passionnément, Edward roula des yeux en passant à côté du couple avant de prendre son sac et ses clés de voiture. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la silhouette au pied des escaliers qui les regardait ébahis.

-Euh…

Esmée fut la première à se tourner vers Yoochun.

-Bonjour, bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

-Euh, oui, le lit est très confortable.

-Tant mieux.

Un silence inconfortable pour Yoochun, s'installa. Les relations sociales très peu pour lui, de plus ces vampires étaient si différents de ceux qu'ils connaissaient qu'il ne savait pas comment agir, Yunho était certainement plus doué que lui pour ce genre de chose.

-Maman, papa, on y va. Cria Edward depuis la porte d'entrée alors que les deux couples étaient déjà dehors.

-Soyez prudent, à ce soir ! répondit Esmée alors que Carlisle fit un signe de la main.

Peu de temps après on entendit les voitures quittaient le garage.

Yoochun regarda curieusement les voitures disparaître, pas du genre à se tenir tranquille longtemps, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, face à Carlisle, qui le regarda faire en souriant.

-Où sont-ils allés ? demanda-t-il ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité.

-Au lycée.

Yoochun essaya, vraiment, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se retenir mais quand Carlisle le regarda par-dessus son journal d'un air interrogateur, il ne tint plus, il éclata de rire, tapant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard perplexe mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire aussi, le rire du jeune vampire était contagieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix rauque de sommeil.

Le rire d'Esmée se transforma en sourire tendre. Yunho descendait les escaliers, il avait les cheveux en bataille d'un côté alors que l'autre était plat, là où il avait dû s'appuyer sur l'oreiller, ses yeux étaient brumeux et une petite ride de sommeil résidait sur sa joue droite mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Esmée fut le corps qu'il transporté sur son dos, Jaejoong avait la bouche collée au cou de Yunho surement pomper son sang, les yeux fermés et ronronnant de plaisir.

-Hy…Hyung… commença Yoochun mais son fou rire reprit, l'empêchant d'expliquer.

Yunho soupira, il s'approcha du canapé et doucement laissa les jambes pâles de Jaejoong descendre de son dos, il essaya de décoller les crocs de sa peau mais doigts frais l'agrippa.

\- Jae, lâche-moi, tu vas me vider sec et c'est mal poli de ne pas dire bonjour.

Avec un coup de langue sur les perforations sanguinolentes, Jaejoong lâcha à contrecœur le cou de son amant. Il s'étira exposant sa peau pâle, il ne portait qu'une fine chemise blanche et des boxers rouges.

Carlisle l'observa, pas de façon malsaine mais il était médecin, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il analyse et ce qu'il put voir lui fit froncer les sourcils.

L'adolescent était extrêmement mince, proche de maigre, très pâle mais qui pouvait être attribué aux caractéristiques des vampires, ce qui attira particulièrement son regard furent les petites cicatrices présentes sur l'intérieur des cuisses, en forme de croissants de lunes, certaines étaient plus grosses que d'autres. Jaejoong se tourna et le regard de Carlisle glissa sur les jambes fines pour s'arrêter sur l'arrière des genoux du jeune homme, deux grandes cicatrices défigurées la peau. Une était horizontale juste à l'arrière du genou, l'autre était verticale et descendait jusqu'à la cheville. Comme si on avait empêché le jeune homme de marcher ou de fuir.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Esmée s'approcha.

-C'est un tatouage ? demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle suivit son regard et à travers la chemise blanche put apercevoir le contour flou d'un dessin.

Jaejoong acquiesça doucement et commença à déboutonner la chemise. Elle glissa de ses épaules exposant l'encre. Carlisle retint son souffle, le tatouage était magnifique, il exprimait tant d'émotion, c'était indescriptible.

-Wow… fut tous ce qu'ils trouvèrent à dire.

Inconsciemment Esmée tendit une main et traça le contour d'une aile, le corps de Jaejoong se raidit. Elle retira sa main rapidement.

-Je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme se détendit et enfila sa chemise en se tournant face à Carlisle, qui put apercevoir un éclat brillant au niveau du nombril avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous le tissu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils s'aperçurent que Yoochun avait arrêté de rire, il fixait Carlisle d'un regard étrange, Yunho s'était assis à ses côtés le visage impassible, visage qui s'éclaira quand Jaejoong alla s'installer sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent et Carlisle détourna le regard, l'action était trop intime et pleine de sentiment, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Il sourit quand Esmée vint s'asseoir près de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

-Ah pitié pas si tôt le matin râla une voix, derrière eux.

Changmin était accroupi sur la table de la cuisine, contrairement à Yunho et Jaejoong, il était peigné et habillé.

Carlisle se demanda quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé là, il ne l'avait pas vu descendre les escaliers et pas entendu pénétrer la cuisine.

-Comme le paresseux qu'il est, il s'est téléporté répondit Yoochun en lisant ses pensées.

Yunho se sépara de Jaejoong et tourna la tête pour regarder Changmin.

-Descend de là, tu n'es pas un singe !

Changmin tira la langue avant de se téléporter face à Jaejoong, il prit son poignet dans sa main et le tira debout, le menant dans la cuisine. La seule explication qu'il daigna donner fut « j'ai faim ! »

Jaejoong rit et lança un clin d'œil amusé à son amant quand celui-ci bouda privé de son câlin matinal.

Esmée les suivit curieuse, le gâteau de la veille avait été délicieux et elle voulait en voir la préparation.

Carlisle plia son journal et se redressa, assis bien droit dans le fauteuil. Yunho sentant la conversation sérieuse arrivée passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de se rendre plus présentable.

Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de penser que maintenant que les femmes et enfants étaient partis ou éloignés les questions d'hommes étaient abordées. Quand il partagea sa pensée mentalement avec Yunho, il put le voir sourire.

_Si Jaejoong ou Changmin entend ça, c'est à tes risques et périls._

_Je ne suis pas suicidaire._

_Ah bon ? _

C'était conçu comme une plaisanterie mais la dernière réponse de Yunho le prit de court, c'est vrai, il avait été suicidaire mais c'était bien des années avant.

_C'était petit ça._

_Désolé, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir._

Yoochun agita dédaigneusement sa main, rejetant les excuses

_C'était il y a longtemps et je te suis reconnaissant pour me donner une seconde chance._

Tellement prit dans leur conversation télépathique, ils en avaient oublié Carlisle qui les regardait perplexe. Ses sourcils grimpèrent à son front en voyant Yoochun faire un signe. Décidant de leur rappeler sa présence il se racla la gorge.

Immédiatement la posture des deux vampires changea, le regard lointain qui avait assombri leurs yeux disparut, leurs corps se redressèrent.

-Je suis désolé, on a tendance à oublier que les autres ne peuvent pas nous entendre s'excusa Yunho.

-Pas mal fait. J'aimerais que l'on discute de votre avenir dans cette maison.

Yunho fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé si nous vous dérangeons…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Carlisle le coupa.

-Tu m'as mal compris, je ne vous mets pas à la porte, je veux seulement savoir si vous comptez rester, la blessure de Jaejoong doit être pratiquement guérie, vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide. Mais je serais ravi de vous accueillir plus longtemps, Esmée s'est attachée à vous et vous vous entendez bien avec les enfants.

-En fait, je n'ai pas pensé à la suite et je suis assez étonné, c'est la première fois que l'on s'intègre si bien, Jaejoong est assez sauvage et méfiant avec des étrangers pourtant il semble vous faire confiance, je n'avais pas vu Yoochun ou Junsu aussi détendus depuis des mois. Changmin semble profiter de la présence de votre femme. Et pour être honnête je suis de plus en plus curieux sur votre mode de vie. Le lien qui vous unis me rappelle des souvenirs de ma vie humaine.

Carlisle fut surpris pour deux raisons, la première : le clan de Yunho était fort sympathique et Jaejoong ne paraissait pas sauvage pour un sous. La deuxième, la dernière phrase qu'avait dit Yunho, les vampires avaient généralement aucun souvenir de leurs vies humaines ou alors très peu.

Suivant ses pensées, Yoochun sourit.

-Pour répondre à l'une de vos questions, Jaejoong est effrayant normalement- Yunho lui lança un regard noir- ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas une insulte, mais à chaque fois que nous avons rencontré d'autres vampires, il était d'un calme glacial, pas de sourire, des regards si intenses que personne n'osait l'approcher, ou alors c'était l'attitude sauvage, des insultes à tout va, des provocations allant parfois jusqu'à des combats qui inévitablement nous entrainés tous. Expliqua Yoochun en regardant Carlisle.

-Tu sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Défendit Yunho.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle il s'est détendu ici, non avec laquelle on s'est tous détendus, tout le monde à des réactions contraire à ce que l'on fait normalement. Tu l'as dit toi-même Yunho, Changmin est bavard ici, quand est ce qu'il aligne plus de deux mots avec dans étrangers ? Quand est-ce que Junsu réussi à passer une nuit sans cauchemar ? Quand est-ce que tu as laissé quelqu'un toucher ton amant sans le brûler ? Carlisle l'a soigné et il est en un seul morceau, Emmett l'a retenu mais il n'a pas une trace de brûlure. Quand est-ce que je n'ai pas crié à l'aide en me réveillant le matin ? On est tous différent depuis qu'on est ici et pour ça je veux rester et découvrir ce qui rend ces gens différents. Avec votre permission demanda Yoochun en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait du mal à contenir ses émotions, il y avait tant de souffrance dans les paroles de Yoochun, tant de douleur dans ses yeux, qu'il ne pouvait refuser sa demande, il voulait aider ces enfants, bien que deux soient plus âgés que lui, ce n'était que des enfants qui avaient souffert depuis des années et qui recherchaient un peu de confort dans leur vie immortelle.

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez.

-Merci.

Yoochun lui sourit sincèrement. Yunho changea de sujet, les paroles de Yoochun avaient ramenés des souvenirs désagréables.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu riais comme un fou échappé d'asile ?

Yoochun pouffa.

-Tu sais où sont les autres ?

Yunho pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Junsu est dans le lit surement bavé sur l'oreiller, Changmin et Jaejoong dans la cuisine se disputant la farine.

-Non idiot, je parle des enfants Cullen.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, crétin !

-Crétin toi-même, imbécile !

-C'est celui qui le dit, qui l'est !

Un raclement de gorge discret. Ils reprirent leur conversation où ils l'avaient laissé avant de s'insulter gentiment.

-Alors, ils sont où ?

\- Au lycée !

Avec ça Yoochun repartit dans un fou rire. Yunho haussa les sourcils.

-Au lycée, tu veux dire cette école pour adolescents humains ? demanda-t-il en regardant Carlisle.

-C'est ça.

-Vos enfants, vampires par conséquent buveur de sang, sont enfermés dans une école pleine de ces humains regorgeants de sang. C'est bien ça ?

Carlisle acquiesça amusé par le regard ahuri de Yunho.

-Vous êtes fou ?

Carlisle rit.

-Qui est fou ? Et ils ont quoi à rire à s'en casser les côtes ces deux-là ? demanda Jaejoong en venant s'installer sur les genoux de son amant.

Automatiquement les bras de Yunho vinrent encerclés sa taille fine. Il déposa un baiser sur la gorge de Jaejoong avant de lui répondre.

-Les enfants Cullen sont au lycée.

-Ah. Et il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

Yunho fut déçu, Jaejoong ne régissait jamais comme il s'y attendait. Il fit la moue.

-Pourquoi tu boudes ?

-Tu réagis pas comme je l'attendais !

Son amant rit et l'embrassa.

-Yunho, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir, je suis unique, de plus ce sont des vampires « humains » je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant à ça.

Carlisle reprit contenance et sourit au couple devant lui. Son regard suivit la main de Yunho qui redessinait distraitement une cicatrice sur la cuisse de Jaejoong.

Son sourire disparut et il repartit dans ses pensées, de ce qu'il avait pu voir et comprendre Jaejoong avait dû être agressé, il avait d'abord supposé dans sa vie humaine mais les marques avaient la même forme que les cicatrices de Jasper. Faîtes par un vampire.

La main de Yunho s'arrêta en apercevant le regard de Carlisle. Il se retint de grogner et de cacher les marques. Jaejoong en le sentant se raidir le regard interrogateur.

-Un problème ?

-Va enfiler un pantalon. Fut la réponse grognée.

Jaejoong était prêt à protester mais le regard de Yunho l'arrêta.

-S'il te plait ajouta son amant.

Fronçant les sourcils mais obéissant il disparut de la pièce.

Yoochun stoppa son rire en sentant la tension dans la pièce. C'était mauvais, les pensées de Yunho étaient bloquées. Et celles de Carlisle étaient pleines d'analyses un peu trop perspicaces pour son bien.

-Je vous apprécie mais ne mettez pas votre nez dans nos affaires. Le ton de Yunho n'était pas agréable.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention expliqua Carlisle.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, je n'aime pas qu'on regarde Jaejoong comme ça, ses cicatrices sont encore douloureuses pour lui, je ne veux pas d'un étranger à poser des questions.

-S'il souffre je peux peut être aidé proposa le médecin.

Yoochun aurait voulu frapper Carlisle, ce n'était pas le moment de dire ça, Yunho était en mode super-protecteur-possessif-agressif.

-Vous ne poserez pas un doigt sur lui ! Rugit ledit vampire.

Carlisle sursauta, Changmin et Esmée accoururent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Votre mari a manqué de tact et Yunho réagit exagérément. Résuma Yoochun.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle par Yunho.

Esmée voulut intervenir mais Carlisle secoua la tête. Il avait déclenché quelque chose sans le vouloir, valait mieux ne pas ajouter à la confusion.

Changmin se précipita vers Yoochun.

-Yunho calme toi ! dit-il

Mais celui-ci était trop pris dans de vieux souvenirs et dans sa rage pour l'entendre, toute présence dans la pièce était devenue étrangère et était une possible menace. Son instinct lui dit d'attaquer, son regard se porta sur le plus dangereux, l'enfant grand et mince qui lui avait donné un ordre. Il fit un pas en avant près à éliminer la menace.

Changmin recula, il savait que Yunho était pris dans un flash-back.

-Carlisle, Esmée, reculez, Yoochun ne bouge pas, je suis la cible.

Et Yunho se prépara, poing en avant. Dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il voyait était un champ, cadavres sanguinolents entouraient ses pieds. Sombres silhouettes menaçantes approchaient. Il repéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il attaqua.

Changmin esquiva le premier coup mais grimaça en sentant un poing prendre son estomac. Il se prépara au prochain quand un flou de blond le repoussa en arrière et prit le coup à sa place.

Carlisle était figé, Jaejoong se tenait entre Changmin et Yunho, bras écartés, le poing de son amant enfoncé dans le ventre. Pourtant pas un signe de douleur apparut sur son visage. Pas plus que quand les doigts de Yunho entourèrent sa gorge, serrant, l'étouffant.

-Changmin retire toi, personne ne bouge. Murmura le vampire blond.

Dans son esprit, Yunho plissa les yeux, une lueur dorée était apparue face à lui éloignant les ténèbres. Il sentit la chaleur autour de ses doigts, il sentit les bras étrangement familier au tour de sa taille, il sentit le corps chaleureux entouré le sien, frissonnant, si froid. Il sentit cette présence le remplir de chaleur.

Dans le salon, silence régné, Yoochun et Changmin étaient postés, protecteurs devant Carlisle et Esmée, observant attentivement le couple.

Ils regardèrent les doigts de Yunho étranglaient Jaejoong, faisant couler le sang de la plaie, pas tout à fait guérie. Ils regardèrent, Jaejoong impassible s'avancer malgré la prise, ils le regardèrent, prendre son amant dans ses bras, ils le regardèrent se blottir contre lui, sans jamais parler, sans jamais essayer de s'éloigner des doigts meurtriers. Ils regardèrent et virent les doigts de Yunho se relâcher, ils virent les yeux auparavant brumeux et douloureux reprendre vie. Ils virent l'horreur s'inscrire sur le visage de Yunho quand il aperçut le sang sur ses mains. Ils le virent essayer de s'éloigner. Et pourtant jamais Jaejoong ne lâcha. Ils virent et entendirent les sanglots que Yunho tenta d'étouffer dans les bras de son amant. Et ils entendirent les paroles d'amour chuchotaient entre eux.

-Je t'aime, je ne te laisserais pas, même si tu ne veux plus de moi, même si tu me repousses, peu importe où tu es, où tu vas, je serais là. Toujours. Je t'aime Yunho.

Et ils entendirent la réponse même à travers les sanglots.

-Je t'aime, Jae.


	7. Explication

Le calme était revenue dans la maison, Yunho était couché sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son amant, qui lui caressait les cheveux en un geste apaisant, Yoochun et Changmin étaient blottis dans un fauteuil discutant à voix basse. Carlisle terminait de soigner la plaie sur la gorge de Jaejoong tandis qu'Esmée observait tout ce petit monde avec tendresse.

-Voilà, ne touche pas la plaie pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures et elle ne devrait plus saigner. Dit Carlisle en posant un sparadrap sur le bandage.

-Merci.

Yoochun arrêta sa conversation avec Changmin et regarda Carlisle en sentant l'incertitude et la curiosité qui émanaient de lui.

Soupirant, il déplaça son regard vers son leader qui les yeux fermaient, paraissait dormir mais Yoochun savait, ce n'était qu'une façade, un moyen de s'éloigner des questions et de retrouver un semblant de calme. Cependant, aussi gentils soient les Cullen, la curiosité et l'inquiétude commençaient à les gagner, il était temps d'expliquer les évènements récents qui avaient résulté, à leur venue dans cette toute petite ville, à la blessure de Jaejoong.

Lançant un regard éloquent à Jaejoong ainsi qu'une petite poussée mentale, Yoochun se leva et quitta la pièce, il avait un amant à réveiller.

Recevant le message, Jaejoong se baissa et murmura à l'oreille de Yunho.

-Yunnie~ temps de partager notre histoire, les Cullen ont étaient patients et généreux avec nous, il est temps de leur rendre la pareille.

Il rit doucement quand son amant enfonça sa tête dans son ventre grognant.

-Ne soit pas un lâche maintenant, ce n'est pas dans ta nature de leader sexy et sauvage pour laquelle j'ai craqué. Je fantasme sur Yunho autoritaire pas sur bébé Yunnie.

Il mordilla l'oreille pour faire bonne mesure et éclata de rire quand Yunho se redressa d'un bond, une main sur son oreille, bouche ouverte, scandalisé. Bouche qu'il referma bien vite quand l'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Carlisle sourit, plus il observait la dynamique des jeunes vampires, plus il avait envie d'apprendre à les connaitre.

Yoochun et un Junsu échevelé qui salua Carlisle et Esmée avec un hochement de tête endormis apparurent dans le salon, ils s'installèrent sur un fauteuil, Junsu sur les genoux de son amant. Changmin quitta sa place pour rejoindre Jaejoong et Yunho sur le canapé face au couple Cullen.

Esmée s'assit près de son mari, elle sentait la conversation sérieuse arrivée, elle s'installa alors confortablement.

L'attention de Carlisle se porta sur Yunho quand celui-ci inspira et prit la parole :

-Ok, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, alors pourquoi ne pas poser vos questions et on commencera le récit à partir de là.

Carlisle prit son temps pour choisir ses questions, il en avait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter et blesser les jeunes vampires.

-Commençons par le plus récent, la blessure de Jaejoong, celle sur la gorge, d'où vient-elle ?

Un étrange regard s'échangea entre Jaejoong et Changmin, tandis qu'un sourire amusé s'affichait sur le visage de Yoochun. Junsu avait les yeux fermés et Carlisle se demanda s'il s'était rendormi.

-Malchance grogna Changmin.

-Ah, non, c'est de ta faute dit Jaejoong en le pointant du doigt.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! Je ne contrôle pas mon don !

-Pff t'es nul c'est tout.

-T'es pas mieux, tu casses tout dès que tu es un peu contrarié, princesse va et puis ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai mis dans cette situation.

-Non, tu as juste tous fait foirer, la situation était sous contrôle mais il a fallu que tu débarques !

-Situation sous contrôle ? Non mais tu rigoles, le gars allait l'égorger…

Brusque inspiration de Carlisle interrompit efficacement les chamailleries.

-Egorger ?

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche mais la main de Yunho sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de répondre.

-Tais-toi, tu vas faire qu'empirer la situation, te connaissant –Yunho soupira- tu es insupportable dès que Changmin est autour. Un vrai gamin, je comprends, tu es le plus jeune après tout, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te traite en adulte dorénavant.

Le visage indigné de Jaejoong amusa Yunho bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Yoochun par contre ne se priva pas, il rit haut et fort.

Changmin sourit et tira la langue dès que le regard vexé de Jaejoong croisa le sien.

-Ne sourit pas, tu es plus âgé Changmin, c'est pire, comporte toi ou je vais punir et tu ne vas pas aimer ça. Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'es pas le chef de clan hein ?

Le sourire effronté disparut. Les deux vampires châtiés, Yunho tourna son attention sur le couple Cullen.

-Puisque ces deux-là ne sont pas capable d'expliquer, je vais le faire, Yoochun m'aidera si je manque des détails.

_**Flash-Back**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient fui la Corée du Sud, avec pour seul bagage un sac contenant des vêtements de rechange et une maigre somme d'argent qui d'ailleurs avait été rapidement dilapidé pour les billets d'avions et leur logement.

Sans argent, ils avaient dû quitter la petite chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle ils avaient réussi à s'entasser. Il fallait trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent sans paraitre suspect et il était hors de question qu'ils utilisent leurs cartes de crédits ou comptes bancaires, cela les rendrai identifiable et c'est une chose qu'ils voulaient éviter. Leur mot d'ordre était la discrétion la plus totale le temps que les choses se tassent en Corée.

Il était également impossible pour eux de travailler, physiquement Jaejoong et Yunho faisaient trop jeunes et les trois autres avaient un contrôle quasi inexistant sur leur soif de sang, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'y est pas eu d'incident dans l'avion (à de nombreuses reprises Yunho et Jaejoong avaient dû les retenir de sauter sur un passager inconscient du danger) valait mieux pas pousser leurs chances trop loin.

Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de se rabattre sur le vol, ils n'en étaient pas fier mais c'était leur seul chance de survie, Jaejoong et Yoochun excellait dans ce domaine-là et Yunho bien que réticent dû se rendre à l'évidence, sans argent, il n'arriverait pas à se fondre dans la masse, il leur fallait commencer une nouvelle vie et dans ce pays inconnus, sans connaissance pour les héberger et les « nourrir », ils ne « survivraient » pas longtemps, du moins sans attirer l'attention sur leur étrangeté non humaine.

Déjà qu'ils se faisaient dévisager rien qu'en marchant dans la rue, entre les cheveux blancs de Junsu, la taille de Changmin et Jaejoong qui rebondissait gracieusement à chaque pas tant il était excité, ils attiraient de nombreux regards et pourtant ils agissaient comme des humains, ils faisaient attention à ne pas se déplacer trop rapidement, ils parlaient à voix haute, ils clignaient des yeux mais rien à faire les gens se retournaient sur leur passage.

Alors autant ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention en faisant la manche ou en jouant au casino, le don de Yoochun était certes très utile pour tricher mais la sécurité l'accuser bien trop souvent de compter les cartes.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'ils se rabattirent sur le vol. Les dons de Yoochun et Jaejoong étaient les plus efficaces dans ces cas-là, Yoochun distrayait la cible en discutant et ajouté quelques sentiments de confiance pour la détourner de toute méfiance tandis que Jaejoong avec la télékinésie volait le portefeuille. Il ne prenait que les cartes bancaires. La partie la plus dure fut d'amener la cible à penser à son code de carte mais Yoochun était un excellent manipulateur.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent un jeudi après-midi, à la banque, cinq cartes bancaires en poches.

Ils avaient seulement prévus de retirer de petite somme à un distributeur, Changmin et Junsu étaient à celui extérieur tandis que Yunho, Yoochun et Jaejoong se répartissaient ceux intérieur, tout c'était très bien déroulé au début, Yunho avait retiré une cinquantaine d'euros, Yoochun avait pris un billet de cent euros et c'était au tour de Jaejoong de choisir la somme quand la porte de la banque s'ouvrit brusquement, deux types cagoulés et armés entrèrent en hurlant que c'était un braquage, sur le moment Yunho les trouva très stupide, c'était évident qu'ils étaient pas là pour retirer gentiment un carnet de chèque, puis une seconde plus tard il maudit leur chance, de toutes les banques qu'il y avait en ville pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celle-là ?

Les gens hurlaient, c'était la panique, Yunho croisa les regards de Yoochun et Jaejoong et fit un signe imperceptible vers la porte. Discrètement ils s'essayèrent à une fuite mais le plan tomba à l'eau quand un des braqueurs leurs hurla de se coucher à terre et de se taire, pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas il tira deux coups de feu en l'air et encore une fois Yunho les trouva très idiots, quels gâchis de munitions, la police tarderait surement pas à débarquer et une fusillade était plus que probable.

Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème, il fallait qu'il se concentre pour trouver une solution, ils devaient absolument sortir d'ici. Rampant imperceptiblement vers Jaejoong couchait, dos à lui, il toucha son épaule doucement, en le sentent se raidir il chuchota :

-Chut c'est moi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici discrètement, tu penses pouvoir les désarmer en le faisant passer pour une maladresse ?

-Non, ce n'est pas leur premier braquage. Ils sont confiants et tiennent trop bien leurs armes.

-Merde.

-Je sais, Junsu et Changmin sont dehors, manquerait plus qu'ils débarquent.

Oh, Yunho les avaient complétement oublié. Il chercha du regard Yoochun et le trouva complètement à l'opposé de leur position, il était de plus face à un braqueur, impossible de communiquer avec lui, quand ils discutaient par pensée, leur corps se relâchaient et très souvent un geste leur échappaient, ce n'étaient pas le moment de manquer de prudence.

-Je ne peux pas parler à Yoochun, impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur, espérons que Junsu empêche Changmin de faire une regrettable erreur.

-Espèrons très fort alors.

En silence, ils regardèrent les braqueurs remplirent les sacs de billets, les sirènes de police se firent bientôt entendre et la tension monta dans la banque.

Un des braqueurs, referma un sac avec colère. L'autre se dirigea vers les fenêtres et ferma les stores.

-Putain, qui a déclenché l'alarme ?! hurla-t-il en pointant son arme sur les employés pétrifiés.

-P…p... personne bégaya une jeune femme les larmes pleins les yeux.

Elle n'aurait surement pas du parler, le braqueur furieux l'attrapa par les cheveux et la mit debout. Yunho grimaça, les cris perçants de la jeune femme résonnaient dans sa tête.

Le braqueur claqua une main sur le visage de la jeune femme faisant taire ses hurlements, il passa son arme sur une de ses joues trempées de larmes tandis que son autre main se dirigeait vers les premiers boutons de son chemisier. Yunho leva les yeux au ciel, jusqu'où ses humains étaient-ils dépravaient ?

Son attention se porta sur son amant quand il le sentit se tendre. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos.

-Chut.

Il savait qua Jaejoong ne supportait pas les actions de l'homme, mais ils n'étaient pas des héros. Bien au contraire.

-Yunho…

-Je sais. Ferme les yeux, ne pense à rien mais à moi.

-Il va la violer et tu veux que je ne fasse rien ?!

Les mots sortirent plus fort que prévu. Ça ne manqua pas, le deuxième braqueur qui jusque-là avait regardé par la fenêtre (entre les stores) l'avancée des forces de police, tourna son regard vers eux et s'approcha à grand pas.

-Vos gueules brailla-t-il en brandissant son arme dans tous les sens. Son attention se posa sur la main de Yunho, celle qui caressait inconsciemment le bas du dos de son amant. Un sourire carnassier apparut par les trous de la cagoule. Il s'accroupit face à Jaejoong et prit son menton entre ses doigts dégoutants.

-En voilà une jolie petite chose, elle est bonne hein ? demanda-t-il en regardant fixement Yunho.

Yunho ne répondit pas, il essayait de contrôler sa rage, il répétait tel un mantra, discrétion, discrétion, discrétion…

-Je suis un mec connard grogna Jaejoong en arrachant sa tête des doigts du braqueur.

Heureusement, le braqueur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, un cri de douleur derrière lui, prit son attention. Il se releva non sans donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jaejoong qui ne broncha pas.

-Pédés ! marmonna-t-il dégouté.

Yunho eut tout juste le temps d'étouffer la réplique de Jaejoong derrière sa main. Néanmoins il comprit le : « et attiré par un pédé ça fait quoi de toi ? » qu'il cracha haineusement.

-Tais-toi Boo, s'il te plait, laisse couler murmura Yunho, presque suppliant.

Jaejoong se détendit, Yunho utiliser rarement ce ton là et encore moins ce petit nom. Un autre cri prit ses pensées loin de sa colère.

Le premier braqueur se tenait la main, la jeune femme pleurait son chemisier complètent ouvert exposant sa jolie poitrine couverte par un soutient gorge en dentelle. Le deuxième braqueur s'approcha d'eux.

-Qu'est ce tu fous ? On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Faus qu'on sorte d'ici. Les flics sont partout !

-Cette salope m'a mordue ! Il sortit un couteau qu'il posa sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Plusieurs cris résonnèrent dans la banque, ceux de la jeune femme et ceux de plusieurs autres otages.

\- Mec, arrête, on n'a pas le temps, il… Le deuxième braqueur ne finit jamais sa phrase, un trou sanglant apparut sur sa chemise tandis que son corps sans vie basculé au sol.

Les gens hurlaient, le bruit du coup de feu résonnait encore dans la banque.

Le braqueur hurla en riant.

-Le premier qui fait du bruit finira comme lui !

Yunho ne soucia pas de lui, il regarda avec inquiétude le sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol pas loin de Yoochun.

_Résiste, résiste, résiste_ répéta-t-il mentalement espérant que Yoochun l'entendrait.

-Yunho, je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir Yoochun longtemps, faut qu'on sorte d'ici, il n'y a plus qu'un braqueur, on lui saute dessus, on le désarme, on récupère les vidéos des caméras de sécurité et on se casse, c'est urgent.

Yunho ne comprit pas tout de suite, il observa attentivement le corps de Yoochun avant de comprendre, plusieurs sangles de sacs à mains attachaient à un pied de bureau en fer, lui-même boulonnait au sol, étaient enroulées autour des jambes de Yoochun, le retenant mais visiblement plusieurs sangles avaient déjà lâché.

-Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Chuchota-t-il impressionné.

-Ce n'est pas important, a trois on se lève, tu récupères la fille, je m'occupe du fou.

-Quoi, att…

-Trois ! dit Jaejoong en se levant.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors, Yunho attrapa la cheville de son amant, le faisant s'effondrer au sol avec un bruit sourd, le braqueur pointa son arme vers le son tout en resserrant son couteau sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui se débattit, Yoochun grogna les yeux noirs de faim, le téléphone sonna et Changmin apparut sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

Et ce fut le chao, le braqueur paniqua et le couteau fendit la gorge de la jeune femme. Tout le monde hurla. Changmin sauta sur le braqueur, ils tombèrent au sol en se battant, Yoochun se défit de ses liens et agrippa le corps mort du braqueur deux pour mordre dans le cou. Yunho se leva, agrippa la chemise du vampire affamé tout en le tirant derrière un bureau pour le garder hors de vu des humains. Les dits humains se précipitèrent pour sortirent de la banque en une foule paniquée que les policiers eurent du mal à contenir.

-Putain, putain, putain chanta Yunho en regardant Yoochun se nourrir. Junsu apparut à côté de lui le faisant sursauter.

-Tu tombes bien, occupe-toi de lui et cache les traces de morsures quand il aura fini. Je vais m'occuper des autres.

Junsu hocha simplement la tête, comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

Quand Yunho se releva, tout était calme, Changmin se tenait sur le braqueur un, très certainement mort, buvant avidement à son cou. Il le dépassa et tapota sa tête, signe d'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit bien qu'a contrecœur.

-Cache les traces ordonna Yunho en s'éloignant à la recherche de son amant.

Amant qu'il trouva penché sur la jeune femme qui était miraculeusement encore en vie. Il avait sa main gauche autour de la gorge, essayant de retenir le flot de sang. Quand il s'approcha d'eux, il put entendre Jaejoong chuchoter.

-Chut, il suffit de respirer, gardez les yeux ouverts, tout va bien, vous faite bien, c'est super.

Repérant son amant, Jaejoong quitta la jeune femme des yeux.

-Que font les ambulanciers ? demanda-t-il un brin de panique dans sa voix.

Yunho regarda par la fenêtre, le SWAT se préparait à entrer, un policer hurlait des instructions mais il ne vit aucun ambulancier.

-J'en vois pas.

-Mais quel bande de bon à rien, elle va mourir, si personne ne fait rien cria Jaejoong, il se calma immédiatement quand un sanglot brisée échappa à la jeune femme.

-ça va aller, je suis désolé.

Il caressa ses cheveux tout en continuant de l'apaiser. Yunho resta figé, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Toujours pas de médecins ? Redemanda Jaejoong.

Yunho secoua la tête.

Jaejoong soupira, il releva brusquement la tête les yeux brulants de détermination.

-Yun vient là !

Confus Yunho obéit et s'accroupit. Jaejoong regarda alors la jeune femme qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la conscience et à la vie.

-Vous voulez vivre ?

Hochement de tête positif.

-Je veux que vous promettiez de vivre votre vie de la plus belle des façons, vous allez surmonter toutes les épreuves qu'elle peut vous offrir et surtout vous allez tout faire pour être heureuse d'accord ?

La jeune femme fixa les yeux argentés hypnotisant et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je p..r…omets

-Bien, une dernière chose, ce que vous allez voir, vous n'en parlerez à personne, pas à une amie, pas à la famille, même pas à un psy, personne, vous comprenez et promettez ?

-O..ui

Yunho comprenant les intentions de son amant essaya de l'arrêter.

-Jae, c'est une humaine, leur parole ne vaut rien.

L'humaine fit alors un geste étonnant elle posa une main sur celle de Yunho et le regardant droit dans les yeux dit :

-Je promets.

-Voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin sourit Jaejoong.

Yunho tenta une dernière fois.

-Sa blessure, ce n'est pas une simple coupure, Jae tu risques…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand Jaejoong agrippa sa nuque et planta ses crocs profondément dans sa carotide. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent mais Yunho la fit taire d'un regard menaçant. Il grimaça quand son amant s'arracha de son cou sans douceur, une langue vint lécher la perforation comme une excuse.

Jaejoong se détourna de lui et enleva le gant de sa main droite.

-ça va faire mal mais vous allez vivre, n'oubliez pas votre promesse ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Jaejoong posa sa main droite sur la plaie et le calvaire de Yunho commença.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que les hurlements de douleur de la personne que vous aimez. Il sourit cependant quand trois mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, Yoochun s'assit à ses côtés, Junsu prit l'autre alors que Changmin resta debout derrière lui.

Le silence se fit, Jaejoong s'écroula sur le corps de la jeune femme qui se redressa brusquement en touchant son cou maintenant guérie de toute blessure.

-Plus rien ?

Yunho l'ignora et prit Jaejoong dans ses bras, sa gorge était fendue du sang s'écoulant à flot. Yunho déchira un bout de sa chemise et le pressa sur la plaie. Il se releva son amant bercé dans ses bras, et scruta le carnage de la banque.

-Rapport ! demanda-t-il.

Changmin prit alors la parole.

-Les deux gars sont morts, aucune traces visibles, un est mort d'une balle dans les poumons, l'autre a été poignardé dans le ventre accidentellement en se battant avec elle. Il pointa son doigt sur la jeune femme stupéfaite. Les caméras étaient malencontreusement en panne aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui peut nous trahir sont les humains dehors, mais avec l'effet de panique on pourrait penser qu'ils nous ont imaginés. La police arrive nous devrions partir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

Yunho réfléchit.

-Junsu pose un joint.

Junsu se pencha sur la jeune femme qui recula terrifiée.

-Quel genre ? demanda-t-il

-Si elle parle, crise cardiaque. Dit Yunho impassible.

-Quoi …? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Vous avez fait une promesse, cassez là et vous mourrez, estimez-vous chanceuse d'avoir une deuxième chance. Junsu dépêche-toi.

Sans aucune hésitation Junsu posa sa main sur le cœur de la jeune femme et murmura :

-« _dojang chimmuk *» _

Il se releva et claqua des doigts en prononçant :

-Deal !

Un petit tatouage apparut sue le cœur de la jeune femme et elle s'écroula inconsciente au sol.

-C'est fait dit Junsu en se tournant vers son leader qui acquiesça.

-Changmin téléporte nous, à Forks.

Au moment où les policiers pénétrèrent dans la banque, il n'y avait plus une seule trace des cinq vampires.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Carlisle regarda ébahie les vampires devant lui, c'était une sacrée histoire.

Jaejoong qui était resté silencieux, blottit dans les bras de son amant, s'anima soudainement en se tournant vers Carlisle.

-Donc c'était bien sa faute non ? dit-il en pointant Changmin avec l'index.

Il resta confus quand tout le monde éclata de rire.

*dojang chimmuk : sceau silence en coréen.


End file.
